A Slave to The King
by LadyOfTheBones
Summary: Aysel escapes one master to be captured by another, but not any. A King. She goes on a journey to discover what is really important to her.
1. Chapter 1 Captured

The air held a chilling temperature. The kind that seeped into the bones. The woman drew her cloak around her slender shoulders. Her breath came out in small puffs of white. The forest loomed ahead of her. The other slaves begged her not to venture into merkwood. Tales of evil monsters and moody Eleven Kings where enough to scare any sensible person. But Aysel wasn't sensible. She was desperate. She couldn't be a slave any more. The Master of Lake Town was cruel and disgusting. Nudging her pony forward she entered the forest. Hal whinnied nervously. The air in the forest was heavy and stale. Like it had not been moved by life in years. It clung to her lungs, coating them with heaviness.  
>"Just stick to the path and you'll be fine Aysel." She muttered to reassure herself. No birds sang or woodland creatures scuttered in the forest. It its self felt like it was holding it's breath waiting for something. Aysel rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. Mentally she cursed herself for not bringing a bow, but then she remembered she almost was caught stealing this sword. She sighed and urged her pony onward. The heavy clumping of her pony's hooves echoed through the trees, stirring the air. She could feel eyes on her. The unwavering feeling effected her pony as well. He whinnied and shook its head. She could feel it's hurried heart beat in her core. She knew there was danger. She urged the pony into a canter. The path was clear enough to see several yards ahead."On wards Hal!" She said to her pony. Hal, as if understanding started into a gallop. She heard the creaking of the trees above her and around her as if something heavy was in them. Hal's heartbeat ran wild now. Aysel's speed up to match his pace. Panic grasped at her consciousness, clawing for control. She shoved it back down. She had to keep a clear head! Aysel risked a look above her. She wished she hadn't it. Four giant spiders where chasing her. Hal reared up as one dropped down in front of them. Aysel fell from her saddle hard. Black spots threatened her vision.<br>"No!" Aysel said through gritted teeth. She forced herself up to her feet. Hal had bolted."Lousy pony." She grumbled drawing her sword. She twirled it in her hand.'Come on ya' monsters!" She yelled, charging the spider that had scared her pony off. She could hear the hissy guttery language of the spiders and briefly she wondered what they were saying about something along the lines of "Stupid human" or even more probable "stupid juicy human." The spider jumped back from her singing sword. She cursed and attacked again, missing again. These spiders are quicker than she thought. She looked around her, She was surrounded and cornered. "What a lousy way to die Aysel..." She muttered, jabbing at the spiders before they swarmed her and darkness closed in on her.  
>Sticky strings clung to her skin and clothing's, keeping her prisoner. She felt stiff and cold. She could hear the scuttering of the monsters around her. Their hissing language irritated her ears. I've got to get out of here. I can't die. No! I mustn't." She clawed at the webbing quietly. The hissing of the spiders grew more intense. Arguing. Probably about who gets to eat her. Her hand broke free from its confines and she proceed to rip away the rest of the webbing with out the spiders noticing. She had dropped her sword, but thankfully she still had her hunting knife. It was long enough to kill if she had too.<br>Sneaking down the tree she thought she heard more branches creaking. She looked around, expecting to see spiders, instead she saw nothing. She continued along her way, careful to avoid the webs. By the time she reached the ground the spiders had realized she had escaped and where running down the tree, screeching in their foul language. She turned and sprinted away."Can't die today!"She breathed out to herself as she hopped over a log. The spiders where gaining on her. Damn it run Aysel. Move your ass. She cursed at herself. they were so close behind her She could almost feel their acidic breath on her neck. Something whizzed past her head and a spider fell, catching her cloak underneath its heavy body. She fell with the spider, half trapped. "DAMN IT!" She cursed, yanking on her cloak. The other spiders dropped like flies around her. There were more than just four. More like ten. They piled up around her with arrows sticking out of them. She looked around for their masters and as she did they floated out of the woods. Tall pale with long hair, some with rich brown hair, some with pale, golden or white hair. Elves. She paused in her struggling to stare for a moment as they closed in around her. They spoke in a soothing language that almost calmed her. Almost. her suspicions flared, cautioning her to be on guard. She flipped her knife in her hand and cut her self free. She stood. She wasn't as tall as the shortest elf, only reaching her shoulder. Their fair faces grimaced, sneered, and even seemed some what amused with her predicament. Aysel did not find any of this funny, but rather than be rude she bowed and expressed her gratitude towards them in common tongue. A taller lilting elf clad in fine armor barked out what seemed to be a command, ignoring her thankings. Two male archers grabbed her arms.  
>"Hey! Lemme go!"She struggled against them. Their grip was like steel. She pulled and yanked, only succession in hurting herself as they hauled her along. She spat vicious, obscene insults at them as they took her prisoner. The commander seemed amused by her sharp tongue. The tall female elf who stood by his side seem bothered by her language. Or it seemed that way at lest. She shifted back and forth on her feet. Aysel pressed her supple lips together and resigned to the elves. It was obvious she was not getting away from them.<br>With no surprise the elves moved with speed and grace. She found herself staring at them occasionally. And occasionally she meet the eyes of one of the elves. She couldn't help but blush every time she was caught staring. It felt like forever before they slowed. She was tiring. Her legs burned and she felt light-headed. The burning sensation traveled up her legs and into her abdomen. Or maybe the burning came from her abdomen and went down to her legs. She couldn't decide which. her vision was also failing. It blurred around the edges and the occasional black spot infected her sight. She stumbled into one of her guards who looked down at her. He cried out and they halted their progress. his sweet voice brought her back from her fog for just a moment. His arms supported her weight. Another pair of hands felt over her body. She tried to raise protest but her voice wouldn't work. her tongue felt heavy and odd in her mouth. Warm hands tugged at her plan white shirt, pushing it up to look at her stomach. Conformation came from the warm hands. She didn't know what they were saying and she couldn't stand anymore. The spots multiplied, consuming her vision. She floated in the darkness of her subconscious. She also dreamt. She dreamt about warm meadows where she laid in the sun without a care in the world, and about mountain caves filled with spiders, large and small that crept over her skin, biting her, injecting their poison. Dreams about moon light boat rides on a never ending lake, its pure light cleansing her. Dreams about elven people in a great hall singing sweet songs.  
>The songs followed her out of her sleep, soothing her. She felt warm. Soft material graced her skin. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze at a carved ceiling depicting elven musicians and dancers. It was an exquisite piece of art. What else to expect from the elves? Elves. She shot up from the bed which she laid. A Sharp pain emulated from her midsection. She groaned and fell back on the bed, holding her self.<br>"You need to lay still." A feminine voice commanded and then muttered in elvish. Her pain was relieved with her mutterings and she laid back. The elf offered her water which she accepted greedily gulping down the cool sweet liquid. "Thank you..." Aysel said, handing the cup back. The elf said nothing, but turned and walked out of the room. Aysel then noticed the guards standing at the door. Hmm. No escaping for her. But she didn't think she could make it far with the injury in her gut. She then paused to wonder how she had received such a thing. spiders. They must have bitten her, poisoning her like in her dreams."Damn wretched creature spiders. I bet you they ate my pony too. Arse's" She grumbled to herself and stared up at the ceiling again, memorizing it.  
>Boredom soon set in and she sighed heavily every few minutes, her thoughts where no long enough to keep her busy. She looked around the room. There was a basin with bowl, a desk and chair. Books lined the bookshelves. She wondered if there was anything interesting in them. Perhaps some pictures? Aysel glanced at her guards and then crawled out of bed. The rustling of the blankets caught the attention of a guard. He looked in at her She met his gaze, holding it as she stood the in elven gown. It was the first time she had noticed what she was wearing. it was a beautiful green gown with golden flowers sewn at the helms. It hugged her curvy figure. Without even looking in the mirror she knew she looked good in it with her long wavy red hair around her pale face. Her light green eyes challenging the guard to tell her to get back in bed, which he did not. She turned towards the books and pulled a random on out. She set it on the desk and sat down with minimal discomfort as she could manage with wasn't a lot. The book was bound in leather and the yellow pages smelled old. It was of course written in some form of elvish. She flipped through the pages, pausing to study the sketches and drawings. They were all beautiful. She determined that it was a book about flowers. She recognized few of them. They were all beautiful. Her fingers traces one particular flower. Its delicate petals laying over them self's to form a large circular bloom.<br>"In your tongue they are called rose." A male voice said behind her. She jumped, and then doubled over, holding her waist which made no difference."And I do recall that the healer told you to stay in bed," His hands fell on her shoulders, coaxing her up from the chair and back to the bed. Aysel looked at him. It was the guard. His rich brown hair reminded her of warm summer dirt. His eyes were just as warm of brown as his hair. He had a thin, kind face.  
>"The healer told me to lay still, not to stay in bed." Aysel muttered, inching away from him. He looked amused with her reply,"Why did you bring me here instead of just leaving me to die in the forest?"<br>The elven guard thought for a moment."The King ordered the nest of spiders to be destroyed. You were there, far from any trail. The Prince thought it would be better if you were brought to be question." The commander of course. He was referring to the commander. She pursed her lips." And if we hadn't you would have died from the spiders' poison. If we had-"  
>"That's enough Gaildren! Back to your post." The guard scurried back to his post outside her door, The prince stood at the foot of her bed, staring down his nose at her."It seems your well enough to have conversation. What were you doing in the forest?" The tall blue-eyed blonde elf-prince command an answer. She sat with pursed lips for a long moment, sizing him up before answering.<br>"Traveling north from lake town." Her answer was short. If She said anymore than short and to the point answers she might say something to offend the prince. She just hoped she hadn't already.  
>"For what purpose and why were you so far from the trails?"<br>"For my own purpose and as for my askewness you can blame those spiders for it. I was on the trail when they attacked me, causing my horse to buck and bolt. I ran, but they cornered me and I passed out. When i woke I was cocooned in their sticky web. I managed to break free and climb down. I suppose you know the rest." She said curtly, crossing her arms over her chest. She stared defiantly into his eyes.  
>He mulled this over for a moment before barking at the guards. "My father wants to see you." He said and turned on his heel. Her guards came in, Gaildren help her out of her bed genitally. His warm hands on her elbow. She stood tall and walked with out assistant. If She was to see the king. She was going to be dignified about it. Know one knew who she was. The guards walked next to her. The Prince was already out of sight. She walked a bit slower than she would have normally. The king can wait. She told herself. I'll take me own damn time.<br>The great elven halls were magnificent to behold. Delicately carved and thought out. To live in such a place, it must have been wonderful. Calmness settled over her. It was a pleasant, warm.  
>"M'lady, if you wouldn't mind me saying this, but the king is not a patient elf." Gaildren said almost nervously.<br>"He will be patient. I am content to walk at this speed. It is less painful going slow. I am mortal after all." She smirked. Mortal yes, but never mere. The spiders had caught her off guard. She would not let that happen with the elves. She would be proud and dignified in their presence.  
>Aysel took her time with her escort who were bored with her slow place. They eventually reached the Kings throne room. He sat there, tall and proud. His long white hair and light blue eyes gazing at her. His crown was made of dark wood with red berries. A woodland king indeed. She thought. His clothing was fitted and grey. On his hands he wore glittering rings with pale stones faceted and silver. On his hip sat an elvish sword. He was a magnificent man, well Elf. Attractive, extremely so.<br>He guards lead her to stand in front of his throne."I'd bow, Your Majesty, but I'm afraid I'd hurt myself even more." She stood tall, gazing up at him. He gazed down at her with an almost bored expression.  
>"Very well,"He said with a wave of his hand." Tell me young one, what where you doing so deep in the forest?" his voice was deep and rich. She struggled not to melt.<br>"As I told your son, I was traveling north from Lake Town. I rode along the trail with my pony when the spiders attacked us when we were just barely in the forest. They where behind us so I could not turn around. They chased us further into the forest before attacking. One dropped in front of my pony and startled him. He bucked and then bolted leaving me on the forest floor. I ran for a little bit before they cornered me and attacked me. When I woke I was wrapped in their web. I clawed my way out and slipped down the tree. By the time I reached the ground they had notice I had escaped and came down after me. Your soldiers lead by your son killed them and saved my life." She explained fully for him. She wanted to leave already. His gaze was unnerving. She felt like he was inside her mind, though she refused to break his gaze.  
>"And Why were you traveling through my woods?" He asked<br>"It is the quickest way sir. Lake Town is dying. Its depressing. I had to leave it behind for something better." She told the king the truth, but maybe not the whole truth.  
>"Very well. You are to stay here for the time being, until I say otherwise." He wave his hand to say your dismissed. She stood gaping at him.<br>"While I am thankful for your hospitality, I'd like to leave as soon as possible. Please your Highness." She had to get away as fast as possible. She couldn't risk The Master sending word to the Elven King she had run away.  
>"You will stay here until I say otherwise." He said firmly."Guards take her back to her room and keep her there."<br>Her guards came to her and took her elbows, pulling her away from the king. She wretched herself free."Excuse me! I am talking to you. Do not dismiss me!" He looked down at her surprised. She guessed not everyone talked to him like that. Especially a mortal woman.  
>"I am grateful for your kindness, But I will not be held prisoner. I have done nothing to wrong you. I'm sure it would just be better if you let me leave." She stood almost at the steps of his throne.<br>He was quiet for a moment before standing up and walking down the stares gracefully. Aysel backed away from the steps. He came to stand in front of her, She only reach his chest. He grabbed her face and leaned down." I know who you are slave. The Master has already sent word to me. You must have been very precious to him. Though I do not see why with your sharp tongue and unruly manner. You will stay here until I decided what t with you slave! Do not try to escape. You will not." The King shoved her back. She stumbled into her guards who gripped her arms and dragged her glared back at the king who stood with his hands clasped behind his back.  
>From one master to another. The life of a slave. She thought to herself sadly. she had tasted freedom and she had lost it.<p>

What an irritating woman. He thought as she left. What an irritating and almost attractive woman. Almost. He turned as she left "From one master to another. The life of slave." Master am I? He almost smiled at that. Almost. Maybe Master he will be. At lest he wouldn't be, as she thought, disgusting. Perhaps cruel at times, but never disgusting. Maybe she can be taught manners.


	2. Chapter 2 Above The Darkness

Three weeks. Three weeks she'd been there with the elves. Three weeks since The King had decided to keep her. She'd been kept in her room. Not allowed out. No sun light, no moonlight. It was driving her mad. All She had were books she couldn't read and elves that wouldn't talk to her. She was practically to the point of screaming with frustration. And she did at some points.  
>"I want to see the King!" She shouted at her guards from behind locked doors."I know your there!"Shepounded on the door. No answer. She groaned and threw a book against the door. She cursed the king. Cursed him in the most obscene and rude language she could think of. She'd pay for it later, but she didn't care. She was bored and tired of being cooped up. Her nerves were frayed and fraying faster. "I just want to leave..." A soft sob ended her sentence. She slid down the wall, looking up at the carving that she looked at so many times before. Salty tears ran down her pale face."I just want to leave!" Her face fell into her hands and sobs racked her chest. "I just want to leave..." Memories of her time with The Master rose up from the back of her mind. She shuttered. The Master and his disgusting sidekick. Late night parties where she was forced to dance or sing or...entertain. She shuttered again as she felt their greasy hands running over her bare skin. Their lips, their teeth, their..."No! Don't remember!" She gripped the side of her head, rocking back and forth. "I just want to be free!" Her voice trembled. The feelings and memories refused to fade away. They attacked her, battered her walls. She slammed up mental barriers to protect herself from the nightmares. The nightmares that came for her in the middle of the night, that gripped her soul with terror. Nightmares about cruel masters,about past wars, past terrors, past evil. Nightmares about future wars, future terrors, and future evils. Things that were, things that are, and somethings that have not yet come to pass.<br>She must have fallen asleep because she woke up in her bed, dressed in a fine grey gown and bathed. A small section of her hair taken from the front was pulled back and braided with little white flowers weaved in. She'd seen many elves with the same hair style.  
>"The King has summon you." Gaildren said blandly, the doors to her room unlocked and open. He stood staring ahead.<br>"Summoned me?" She scoffed, crawling out of bed. She stood there, looking in the mirror. She looked beautiful. Her skin was clear and creamy. A pretty blush colored her cheeks. her lips were plush and pink. Her long thin fingers trailed along her lips and jaw line. Her hair. Her hair was soft and shiny. She gasped. Her fingers ran through the silken locks. Gaildren cleared his throat."M'Lady?"  
>"...Yes...?" She answered slowly, staring at herself. She almost looked elvish. Almost.<br>"The King my lady." He said to remind her.  
>"Oh...uh-huh." She said, finally tearing her gaze away from her reflection. Her fingers brush past a book. She paused, looking down at it. It was one of the books she'd thrown at the door. Its smooth cloth bound cover was decorated with delicate flowers and vines. She picked up and hugged it to her chest.<br>"Alright, lets go."  
>The king as it was had thrown a party. Apparently he had a particular good taste in wine. She had never liked the taste of wine. It was too foul. The great hall was full of elves. All just as beautiful as the last. Except for the King. He sat at the head of the table, tall and majestic, calling attention without even speaking. Calling adoration. She pressed her lips together. No. She would not adore the man who stole her future away. She walked towards him. She felt the gaze of the elves on her. The gaze of a hundred elves weighed on her shoulders.. A heavy eyes flickered up to her face and widen just a bit, or so she thought. She stopped a few meters away and curtsied.<br>"Your Majesty." She said and looked up. He looked slightly pleased and then looked away. She smirked and then suddenly, chunked the book at his head. He managed to duck. The book caught his crown and sent it tumbling to the floor. He looked up in surprise.  
>"Your Majesty!" She scoffed bitterly." How terribly sorry I am. Must have slipped from my hand!" She said casually with a wave of her hand."Oh. Am i sitting there? Loved to!" She sashayed over to the empty chair by the king."Oh. Is this mine? How lovely it is to be out of confinement!" She picked up the king's goblet of wine, sipping it. She cocked an eyebrow and a smirk at the scowling king."So! Everybody, tell me how has the days been?" She kicked up her feet into his king had pressed his lips together to form a thin white line on his perfect pale face.<p>

That confounded thought as he pressed his lips together into a thin line. What an irritating, impassable woman. He smoothed his hair back and stood up. Her gaze seemed to burn his skin. She was a fiery one, fiery and irritating...and beautiful. Which made his fury even greater.  
>"I...invited you to dine with us." His anger bubbled up into his speech." And you throw...a book at me!" he grabbed her arm and shook her. She still smirked up at him. Thranduil drew in a deep breath and then tossed her into her guards."Take her to the dungeon. I will deal with this problematic shrew later!" He jerk back his goblet, glaring at the ever smirking female. The hall had grown silent. All eyes were turned on them. The eyes of a hundred elves weighed on his shoulders. He slumped back into his chair, rubbing his an irritating, impossible, confounded, beautiful woman, he thought again. Her gaurds hauled her from the great hall. He looked up to see her profile just before she disappeared from sight. He saw something in her eyes...something that had not even begun. Something that she would experience much more in the future. Suffering.<p>

Her world melted away before she had even left the great hall. She was forced into a living hell. A great evil looked upon her. Its gaze burned her skin. Her blood boiled in her veins. She screamed. The pain. Not her own, someone elses. Someone innocent. She was ripped away from the pain. She gazed at the scene before her. A great fiery eye glaring down at a child. Boils burst on his skin. Burns blackened his porcelain skin. She had felt his pain. The poor thing. Why did the innocent always suffer? What was the purpose. Evil. Evil knew no innocent. Or maybe they did and just found it amusing to torture them. Aysel could bear it no longer and looked away. "Please please please go away!" And it did.  
>Dungeons. A place further from the light. Further from freedom. Further from life. She slumped against the cold, damp walls of her prison. So many days. So many days in this place waiting for her punishment, or maybe this was her punishment. Locked away, forgotten, never to see the light again. Tears threatened her vision. No...Don't cry. What good would that do for you now Aysel? No good at all. A fine mess you got yourself in, all because you tasted a little freedom and forgot how to be a slave. Aysel sighed softly and looked down at her hands. They laid clasped in her lap. The walls around her began to shimmer and changed."Oh no, not this again! Please no stop it!" She cried out and threw her hands up over her face. Warmth touched her skin, she peaked around her hands to see herself laying on the ground, outside on a warm summer day in merkwood, but in a much healthier and safe merkwood. She was dressed in her hunting gear, an elvish bow and arrow at her side. Her hair splayed out around her, longer than it was now, and healthier. Age had been kind to her, but laugh lines crinkled in the corners of her eyes and around her mouth, exposing some age. Aysel stared at herself. She looked well and happy. Her future self looked up towards her past self. A soft smile crossed her lips. "Better wake up. He's already come."With a whoosh that world began to fade."NO!" Aysel grasped towards it."NO COME BACK!" Her hands clawed at what little light was left before the darkness collapsed around her.<br>She opened her eyes with a shuddering breath."So your a seerer? No wonder the master wants you back so much." The king stood in front of her. He looked so out-of-place in the dark dungeon. A creature of light in a place of darkness. He wore a mask of boredom but she could see past it. He was intrigued. Intrigued by her curse.  
>"Curse?" He scoffed and with a wave of his hand the guards hauled her up and lead her out of the dungeon. Her time in the dark had quelled her anger for the moment. She was just excited to be leaving it. She hoped she never had to go back.<br>"A seerer. I wonder what else had the master been keeping from me." The king poured two glasses of wine from a glass pitcher. He offered her one. She took it just to be polite."Tell me, what can you see girl?" The king sat down in a chair and crossed his legs. He waved for her to do the same. And she did.  
>"Um...well...everything..."She muttered nervously. She never liked to talk about her curse.<br>"Gift." The king said casually before sipping his wine,  
>"I...beg your pardon?" Her eyebrows furled together in puzzlement.<br>"Gift. Not curse." He said simply, glancing lazily at her.  
>"Well maybe to you, but for me...it is a curse. A plague that has tortured me for a very long time. I have lived the lives of men I have never met, felt their pain, heard their cries, watched them die. I have lived hundreds of lives. I have died hundreds of times. Death. never my own. I am forced to watch past deeds, forced to watch empires fall. Forced to watch all that was, all that is, and all that will be. It is a burden. A curse, not a gift." Aysel leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes.<br>"I have watched a thousand men love, never loving myself. I watched the world begin, I watched it end. No one should be forced to see what I have seen. And I only stay sane by forgetting. Forgetting that there is a past, a present, and a future. Please, I beg of you sir. Do not keep me here. Do not keep me your prisoner. Do not force me further into my curse. I beg you. I beg you sir! I beg for your mercy, your patience. You kindness. I beg of you for all that is good, do not force me further into the darkness. I can not stand it anymore!"Her voice trembled. The king sat still as she opened her eyes and gazed at him. Her eyes told the truth. She had lived so many lives and felt so much pain. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Life was unfair. A thing he himself had learned long ago. He would give her a choice. He would be kind to this pathetic creature.  
>"I'll give you a choice then girl. Be bound to me as a seerer, but have your freedom to roam. Or be my slave for as long as you live, free from being force to use your gift. Choos-"<br>"I will serve you as a slave." she said, cutting The king off. He tilted his head and stared at her for a moment.  
>"Interesting..."He said, sipping his wine, still staring at her."Very well. Come here...slave."<br>Aysel set down her untouched wine and stood, walking across the short distance between them till she stood in front of him. He slowly rose. One hand brushed her cheek."Drink slave."He said handing her his half drunk wine. She took it from him, her fingers brushing over his. Her lips trembled as she pressed the rim of the goblet to her lips and drank. The wine was sweet. Sweeter than any she had ever tasted. She drained the cup and then lowered it. The King stared at her with masked hunger. He took the glass from her hands and set it down. His gaze never leaving her lips.  
>He wants to kiss me she realized suddenly. A soft blush grew on her cheeks.<br>"Yes...I want to kiss you and I will..." His hands cupped her cheeks and he lowered his head. She suddenly felt afraid. Her heart beat wildly upon its own accord. She felt her own breath speed up. His lips were inches from hers. She could feel his breath, smell his skin, hear his thoughts. "Tremble slave. Tremble in my presence." He whispered into her mind before his lips descended upon hers and she did tremble. He gripped her shoulders harshly. The sensation of kissing an elf, an elf king at the lest, was a cross between the pure bliss one experienced when transcending into a state of zen, a place where trifle matters faded away and old worries laid to rest. A place of pure bliss and a place of pure terror. A place of terror where you can feel it in the water, hear it in the earth, smell it in the air. A place where it course under your feet, never showing its face, masked by the bliss. The unknown.  
>The wind howled in her dream land, tearing at her bliss, tangling her hair, pushing her close to terror. A great evil rose above her. She could feel its malice licking at her skin like flames. A cry echoed from her lips, coursing through the air. "Help me!" A cackle emitted from the great evil. It was the sound of a thousand innocent souls screaming out for mercy when none would ever come. The sound shook her like a thousand earthquakes, drowned her like a thousand tsunamis, suffocated her like a thousand cyclones. She dropped to her knees. her fingers clawed at her lungs. She felt her warm blood drip down from her face like tears. The sight was to great. To evil. "Your mine now girl." the voice said. Its voice was like a thousand serpents weaving evil charms and dark magic. She whimpered and fell into a prayer. The evil laughed again. Torment tortured her. She cried out for help again."Your life is mine. Your mind, mine." She closed her eyes and begged for death. But death did not grace her. Death passed over her, it was not her time yet. Aysel opened her eyes again and instead of the great evil staring down at her, it was the king. An expression of fear marred his perfect features. She knew he had followed her, or maybe she had dragged him with her but she slammed up mental barriers anyways. He had seen too much already. People weren't suppose to see what she saw. He had seen what she saw. With tremendous effort he sat down in the chair. She already on the ground. he rubbed his temples as if trying to massage the vision away.<br>"I understand now child..." He said after what felt like ages of silence."I understand the place where you are now." His hands fell away from his face and he looked down at her. "You suffered as a thousand had suffered before you and after you. And yet you are above the darkness...We have much to learn from each other it seems."


	3. Chapter 3 Come Back

Aysel had yet to learn anything from the king other than he could not run out of questions for her. But the king seemed to be learning much from her by the way he spent his days in the library and muttering about when they conversed. he'd ask her several question during a session. Questions like her parents, which she could tell him nothing about. And then he'd steer off course and ask about favorite food, to which she answered she had none. Slave where not afforded favorites. It was a luxury for rich men. To which the king would mutter she was allowed to have now. luxuries? For her? What was she then? A slave? A guest? The kings pet? Her life suddenly became very complicated. Now she had to choose things and make her own decision. Triffle things like what dress she wanted to wear or which flowers to weave in her braid were just another load upon her shoulders. It was a different type of weight than the ones she had perviously carried and still carried.  
>Since that night when she sworn herself to him, he'd not tried to kiss her again. Might have had something to do with her fainting. She'd slept in his bed with him for three nights now. And not very well. Her nerves. It was worse that being in solitary confinement. He was her constant companion. Or rather She was his. She sat next to him during meals, sat at his feet in the throne room, walked with him when he walk. A flurry of new faces were introduced to her, though she spoke little. Some she liked and some she didn't. One particular elf thought it was hilarious to pinch her cheeks and talk in a baby voice to her. The King had stopped her from slapping this one particular elf on more than one occasion."If I can't slap him, then you can't."He would tell her and she would proceed to mutter something about him being the king and him being able to do what ever the hell he wanted. Which in turn would make him smile just a little."It has its responsibility little one." He would pat her head and go about his business.<br>"Have a drink." Thranduil said handing her a goblet of wine without waiting for her to give him and answer. She took it to be polite. Thranduil had changed into his sleeping pants already so his chest was bare and open for her own personal viewing. She tried not to stare like always, but like always she couldn't seem to help it. Thranduil glanced over at her glancing over his figure."Enjoying the view are we now?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. Aysel blushed and looked away quickly."Tell me something...Aysel. Since you've been here, You've become less for conversation...why is that?" He swirled the liquid in his glass around, glancing up at her for an looked up at him as he said her name. Usually he just referred to her as slave or girl. "Well, I might offend you with something I might say. Wouldn't be the first time I've offended someone."She said staring down at her cup."Drink."He ordered her as he mulled over her answer. Aysel obeyed like a good little slave and took a sip of the sweet wine."You have my permission to say what you will behind these closed doors." He said, drinking his wine. Aysel narrowed her eyes at him. Was he joking? Waiting for her to say something displeasing so he could punish her? She took another sip of the wine. She had to be careful. The wine was strong and she was small. Thranduil seemed to enjoy her skeptical side. His amused expression stayed on his perfect pale face. His gorgeous blue eyes alight with entertainment."Finish your drink and we'll go off to bed."He said after he drained his and stood up. Aysel pressed her lips together and stared ahead. So she was still his slave, but one with more...privilege. Hmm. She drained her cup as well and set on the table. The king had already begun to make his way to the large bed, so she stood as well and trailed along behind him. She had already dressed for bed in one of the soft night gowns she'd been given. She'd been given so much since she had arrived here and it was starting to make her feel guilty. She had, in no way, done anything to deserve them. She wasn't even pulling her own weight and she was becoming increasingly bored.  
>"Is my company really that boring then Aysel? Perhaps you'd prefer my son's then? Maybe I should put you to work." The king's mood had suddenly turned sour and she briefly wondered how he could have read her thoughts. Oh...The wine. Clever.<br>"So glad you think so Aysel."He said bitterly as he crawled into bed. She frowned, not wanting to share a bed with his mood. " ."He commanded and she did what she was told even though the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She hadn't been alone with him when he was angry. There were always other people around them.  
>"Oh Will you be quiet already? You think too much about everything." He rolled over and glared at her.<br>"Well, I guess you should have thought about that before giving me the wine."She grumbled, refusing to look at him."And yes, put me to work."She tacked on.  
>The king grew quiet, but she could still feel his gaze boring into her skull."Very well...I will put you to work then..." He said in a slow and controlled voice and she began to worry. What was the king scheming now?<br>Cooking, it turns out is what he was scheming. The elven kitchen was much grander than the one in the masters house, but then again everything in the elven kingdom was grander than anything lake town had to offer. And as far as cooking went, she only had enough skill to keep herself alive in the wild. And as that turn out, was not enough for an elven kitchen that severed the king.  
>"Your burning it!" The head chief had yelled at her for the fiftieth time that day. It was starting to wear on her nerves.<br>"Well you do it then!" She threw the pan at the elf, knowing full well he was quick enough to dodge it.  
>"Why you little-" The chef went on to curse her in elvish. He picked up a group of knives and then proceeded to to throw them at her. She yelped and ducked and ran. Damn her for her confounded temper. The chef followed her out of the kitchen, continuing to shout at her and throw knives. By pure luck, not one of them found their mark, but that was probably because the elf did not wish them to find their mark.<br>A hand grabbed her arm and pull her aside. The chef stopped, bowing. She looked up. It was Legolas, the prince. His bow slung over his back.  
>"Offended Tairent have you?" He said, glaring down at her. With as wave of his hand Tairent turned and stalked back to his kitchen. Legolas pulled her along behind him. She stumbled along behind him at his fast pace. She dare not ask where he was talking her. She was wary of the elven prince and he seemed to sense it because he smirked. "Don't worry. I wont harm my fathers new pet." His voice was bitter. And she determined that bitterness did not become any elf. It was to much of a human emotion. Too ugly to serve elves.<br>"No. I wouldn't dare harm his pet..." He tugged her along faster to the point were she had to jog to keep up. It turns out that he was taking her to what appeared to be a lounge of some sort. He thrust her into a group of sitting cushions and then pointed to a harp. "Play." He commanded. The lounge was full of elves talking and laughing. The prince sat down next to the brown-haired elf she had seen in the forest. Perhaps they were a couple. she thought and position her self to play the harp. she was good with any instrument and the harp was one she was familiar with. Her pale fingers plucked at a sweet tune and she closed her eyes, listening to the thing of her own production. She always got lost in music, letting it carry her away to a place better than she was. A place were no evil touched her, no dispare, no sadness. A hand took hers, stopping her sweet tune. She opened her eyes to find the lounge fuller than went she last glanced and the king standing in front of her. She briefly wonder how long she had been there.  
>"Long enough."The king said, pulling her up to her feet."I thought I gave you a job to cook, not entertain my son and his friends." Aysel swallowed.<br>"Well...about that- She began and then was interrupted by another voice.  
>"Tairent didn't need her so I took her from the kitchen. I thought she was better served as a musician other than a cook." Legolas said casually as he fingered through a book. His piercing blue eyes glancing up just in time to capture hers. Aysel swallowed again and then looked up at the king. "Hmmm. Perhaps you are right son... Continue."He thrust her back down and then left. She bit her lip thinking about later that night. She wonder want The king had planned for her next. She plucked a slightly sadder tune then, her eyes down cast. Legolas took notice in her mood then and closed his book. "My father can be cruel some times, but I doubt he will punish his pet." Legolas tried to reassure her, but she knew that no matter how found a master was of his pet, if she disobeyed punish was soon to follow. "perhaps you would like to be my pet instead?" He asked standing and walking to her. She glanced up and met the eyes of the female elf that seemed close to him and then he looked up at Legolas."The King would not allow it." She said simply, turning her attention back to the harp. "What makes you so sure?" he asked and she did not answer him allowed. Because I am curse. she thought though. Legolas stared down at her for a while. "You prefer my father then." He turned abruptly and took his place by the female elf side. She looked relieved. She loved him, but her feelings were not replicated by the prince, that or he was very good at concealing his feelings."Perhaps we can be friends...legolas..." She said finally after the awkward tension. He glanced up at her in surprise. Their eyes met and she looked into his mind. It was something she did not like to do, but she had to know the for the female's sake and there it was, buried. The elf prince narrowed his eyes slightly, He could feel her. But to him, it would feel little more than a brush of a feather on his mind. She gave him a small forced smile that felt odd and out-of-place on her face. He relaxed and then nodded. "perhaps we can." He replied. The elven woman tensed again. She turned her mind towards her."He love's you as well..." She whispered in her mind. She jerked back, wide eyed. Aysel cast her gaze down then.<br>Aysel closed the door to the Kings chamber. Thranduil was already there, standing near the fire. "Your son loves that elven woman." She said quietly."And she loves him back...But you...you wont let them be together. Theres something in the way..." She narrowed her eyes as her mind browser through his.  
>"Her blood." He said taking a drink of wine."I didn't give you permission to enter my thoughts slave."<br>"And I either, but you still do it! Her blood! So she's not one of the high elves, but who gives a damn!"  
>"I DO!" He shouted and turned to her.<br>" But its love! I have looked! It is real and true! Have you no heart? Are you so stubborn that you won't let your son have happiness? Do you not love him?"  
>"What do know about love? Nothing! You've known nought of the mothers love for her child, or the fathers. You have never loved someone else! You know nothing of the matters of the heart!"<br>"I know everything! I have watch men love! Felt them love! I know love. i have watch a mother give birth to a child and then hold that child. I know how emense that love is! I have loved a thousand times! In a thousand different ways! I know more of love than you do! I have seen stubborn kings throw true love away because of the matter of blood. It is foolish. Who cares about blood? Blood does not make a leader, or a king or a man. It is the soul! You have lived a very long time and yet you do not see. What a fool of a king you are!"  
>Thranduil crossed over to her and dealt a hard slap across her face.<br>"I look out for my people. I govern my son's love life so that he can lead our people. Do not call me foolish when you know nothing of ruling slave."  
>Aysel cupped her stinging cheek, holding back her tears," You know nothing of love." She whispered, the tears threatened to waver her voice.<br>"What do you know about me." His rage deepened,"Nothing! Your just a slave nothing more! Worthless."  
>His words struck her deep and she almost gasped in . No! not worthless... . No!<br>"Your worthless slave. A worthless slave. They should have just left you dieing in the forest,"  
>She shook. He wanted her to be dead. Her tears spilled over her rims, trembling down her face."I HATE YOU!" She screamed out in her thoughts. The king stumbled back from the mental assault. She turned and ran out of the king's chamber.<p>

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed at him through her thoughts. Her words assaulted his mind, forcing him back. He gasped. A trembling hand reached up, holding his head. He had felt her power coursing through him, a dangerous power. She herself didn't know what she was capable. He had to find out more about her. He had to know how extensive her powers were. He had to keep her save till then. But how? How could he keep her safe? Lock her up again? No. If she could assault him in such a way what would stop her from mind control if she could. What would stop her from killing one of his people if he did that? What would stop her from killing them all? But He knew she wouldn't. She'd seen so much death already. So many things needed answering.

She ran. She had to leave. She had to get out of this place. She couldn't be around him around him anymore. She had to get out. She needed air.  
>"Aysel!" A voice entered her thoughts and a hand grabbed her arm, yanking her off-balance. She stumbled into a warm body. Looking up through her tears she saw Legolas.<br>"Aysel what is wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, holding her close."What happened?" Aysel didn't answer, instead buried her face into his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt. Legolas put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to look at her face. "Aysel what did he do?" He asked. Aysel shook her head, splaying her hands on his chest. She didn't want to tell him. "We just had a fight is all." She said finally, getting control of herself. She wiped her tears away and with a shuttering inhale she asked,"Can we go out side? I need some air." Legolas thought about it for a moment, staring intently at her."Alright..."He said slowly,"But you can't run away. Promise me you wont run away from me." And she did promise. Promised she wouldn't run away from him. He stared at her almost like he didn't believe her, but he lead her away.  
>Guards stood in front of two large carved doors. She stared up at them, admiring their size. "Open the doors." The Prince commanded. The guards exchanged looks, but did as the prince said. She noted they followed them out. Great. She thought. More of them to run from, but the sunlight temporarily stopped all her thoughts. She stood still in the warmth, inhaling the fresh air. It cleared her mind, washing away all that had happened. She spread her arms out, splaying her hands in the light. The prince watched her with an intense expression. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to enter her mind. She wouldn't allow it. He couldn't get through her walls. She had made them too thick. She knew his frustration was growing with the inability to read her mind. She smiled softly. His muscle trembled with the effort to hold it."You shouldn't even try to read my mind. Theres to much in there you shouldn't know." She said to him. He narrowed his eyes. She held out her hand to him and he took it. Aysel planted a small kiss on his pale skin."Sleep Legolas." And he did. He collasped on the ground, snoring lightly. She turned to the guards who drew their swords. She stood staring at them, her hand splayed out towards them. She could feel their fear. "Lay the sword down on the ground. Gather the prince and return inside." She commanded. The guards hesitated, but then did as she told them. She picked up one sword and took off jogging into the forest. "I'm sorry Legolas." She whispered to him in his sleep and then she was gone.<br>The forest trail lead her deeper into the woods. She tread as quietly as she could manage. The elves were going to be after her soon. The further she went the better, the more chance she had of escaping even if those chances were slim to none. And slimmer to none since she was tiring. The effect of using her curse. The forest tipped and tilted as she stumbled along the path. Her breath echoed in her ears. Gotta hurry...gotta leave... Her thoughts slowed.  
>"<em>Aysel...<em>" A voice echoed in her mind. The kings voice. She spun around. Where was he?  
>"<em>Aysel come back..."<em> His voice echoed everywhere. "come back to me Aysel..." She ran then. "NO!" She screamed back at him.  
><em>"Aysel come back." <em>  
><em>"Aysel"<em>  
><em>"Come back."<em>  
><em>"Aysel"<em>  
>His voice was everywhere. In all places. In her mind, in the air, the earth, the water, the trees. He urged her back. Wanted her back. No! She would not go back. They would have to drag her back kicking and screaming. She ran faster and harder. And then he was there, standing in her path. Standing there, smiling softly at her. An expression she didn't know he could muster. "<em>Come back to me Aysel.<em>" He said holding out his hand to her. She almost took it. Almost. "_Please come back to me Aysel. Come back, come back, come back, come back, come back, come back."_ He repeated over and over again. It battered against her head. The King took a step forward, caressing her cheek. His hand felt light as a feather, so soft, so light, so gental. It couldn't be the king. He wasn't real. It was a trick of the forest. Of the air. She pulled away. He was the king she wanted. A kind king. A loving king. A king that would never exist for her. What was she anyways? A Slave. Nothing more. Her gaze returned to the king. He wavered and then dispersed into the air. She drew in a breath and continued her escape.

Legolas walked with heavy foot steps towards the king's chamber. Dread summed up what he was feeling. He knocked on the doors and his father accepted his entry. The king was sitting in a chair, rubbing his forehead. Legolas drew in a breath and then spoke."Aysel has escaped." Thranduil's shot up from his chair."What...?"  
>"Aysel has escaped." He repeated. The King stared at his son. Anger swelled.<br>"And how did she manage this...?" He asked, though he already knew.  
>"She... she knocked me out..." Legolas said softly.<br>"You've sent out a search party I presume?"  
>Legolas nodded.<br>"And you're not out there with them why?" Thranduil turned from his son to pace the length of the room.  
>"I'll go now." Legolas turned, stiff backed and left his father to his thoughts.<br>So she escaped. Most likely using her gift. curse. gift. Gift. But to were? And how long ago? Frustration replaced his anger.  
>She could hear them behind her. She had to run faster. They were going to catch her. She didn't have the mental strength to force them all back. There were too many. I don't want to go back! She thought as she ran. The elvish sword still in her hand. It was growing heavier and heavier. Maybe she should just leave it behind. No She had to protect herself! But it was so heavy. Don't think about it. She told herself. You have to run. Keep going. You can make it. Go Aysel! All her life she belong to someone else. All she want was to belong to herself for once. She didn't want a king or a master. She didn't want anyone. She just wanted herself. She wanted to steal herself away, far away.<br>Hands grasped at her hair and her shoulders and her arms. Faster! She said to herself. Their too close. Faster. They were behind her. Then they were in front of her. She had to escape! Aysel veering to the left, avoiding the elves in front of her. A hand shot out of the forest and grabbed Her arm. It was Legolas. She kicked his shin, ripping her arm away. She pointed the sword at him.  
>"Let me go." She said. Legolas stared at her in silence."Let. ." She repeated."Tell the elves to go back or I will kill you." His eyes narrowed, calculating.<br>"I am a slave and I am desperate and I am pointing a sword at you. A sharp sword." She pressed the tip of the sword to his neck. Legolas raised his hands up.  
>"You know I can't do that Aysel." He said swallowing. His adams apple bobbing, pushing against the tip. The other elves had surrounded her, but stayed back.<br>"You can, and you will or you will die." She kept her voice strong.  
>"Your surrounded Aysel. Surrounded by my guard. Do you really think you can escape?" Legolas nodded at all the elves around her.<br>"You don't know me. You don't know what I know."  
>"You are human."<br>"Human yes, but not meer. Never mere." She gave him a soft sad smile.  
>"Human is enough." Legolas nodded and the elves swarmed on her. She closed her eyes and projected an image into their minds. An image of her burning. A column of flames. They all skidded to a stop feeling the heat of the flame on their skin, fearing the burn.<br>"It is a trick! It is a spell! Don't believe it!" Legolas cried out to them. She held out her hand, turning in a circle.  
>"Touch me and you will burn." She growled.<br>"Your eyes are cheated by a spell!"  
>Aysel turned to Legolas, her hand cast out towards him.<br>"Do you want to try Prince of the woods?" Her challenge was met by him. He launched his self at her. She stepped a side, watching him skid to a stop. He pivoted on his heels to find her again.  
>"Can you fight what you do not see elf?"She asked, projecting herself invisible into their minds. It was draining her though to do this. She had to escape. Legolas glanced around his surrounding almost frantically. She ran then, slipping between the elves. The forest path was gone from her sight and it was likely she would not find it again. It did not matter. She had to run. She had to get away even if she died in the forest. At least she would die free and that's all she really wanted. She ran till she could run no more. She collapsed on the ground, huffing and puffing. So much in one day. She should not have used so much of her energy.<br>_"Aysel..."_ His voice echoed in the forest again. _"Come back to me Aysel. I need you. I want you. Come back Aysel."_  
>"No...no. You don't need me. I'm worthless remember?" Her gasped out.<br>_"Your not worthless. I was angry. I'm sorry."_  
>"King Thranduil would never apologize. Not to a slave like me. A worthless slave."<br>_"Do you really believe your worthless?"_  
>"What does it matter? To him I am worthless."<br>"I was angry because you acused me of being heartless. Anger makes people say things they don't mean."  
>"But he said it. He must think it. He must think I am worthless..." She trailed off, passing out exguasted.<br>The blood inside her head pounded viciously. Something struck her mind. She flinched away. Several more blows followed. She whimpered, flinching away from each blow. Cold metal surrounded her. She shivered. It was cold. Colder than it should be. She was afraid to open her eyes. Another blow, and then another. She threw up more mental barriers, adding to the already thick wall around her mind. "Let me in girl." A voice hissed acidicly at her. That voice. She knew that voice. Fear gripped her soul and panic set it. Blows from each side struck her, forcing her back into the metal bars. She opened her eyes, fearing the unknown more. She had to know. She needed to. Darkness met her gaze. She frantically searched around her. She hung in a rusty cage above a cliff. A weathered, abused, crumbling old fortress stood behind her. She felt a twinge of recognition at the back of her mind. Something emerged from the darkness, melted, no...formed from the darkness. It was darkness. "You can't fight me girl." It said, hissed. It's hands wrapped around a bar each. "Your not strong enough." A sharp mental blow rocked her back. Spots infected her vision. Aysel gritted her teeth and forced them away. "No." She said. "No, I am strong enough." The darkness cackled. That laugh. It chilled her to the bone. The great evil. His laugh. He was here. He was now. He had her. What did he want from her? Why couldn't he break down her walls? What was stopping him? Was it he who was not strong enough? It didn't matter. It gave her hope. It gave her strength. She closed her eyes and formed layer upon layer of walls. Of stone, of iron, of diamond.  
>Every day was hell. Every week was hell. She'd been there two weeks. His attacks were relentless. He was wearing her down. Slow and steady. She was tired, and cold, and hungry. She was weak. She knew she was weak, but she couldn't let this shadow, this darkness take her. She had to fight it. Fight it till their was nothing left for him to take. Till she was a shell. Till nothing resided in her. Till her mind, her soul was gone. Till the very spark of life had departed from her frail body. Till there's was nothing left for him to take except for a rotting piece of flesh.<br>Light washed over her. She glanced around. There was no moon out. Where was the light coming from? The dark evil hissed and disappeared. Aysel crawled onto her knees and gripped the bars in front of her. Another wave of light bathed her. A male voice muttered something in some language she had never heard before. A bang, and then more light and then more muttering. Three more bangs, three more times light bathed her. Three more times she heard his voice. She yanked and pulled on her cage. Maybe it was a friend. No one under the darkness' control could make such a light. . She kicked and pulled and yanked and pushed on her cage. It wouldn't budge. She stood up. She felt the bottom of her prison shift. holding onto the top of the metal cage she jumped. The floor groaned and moved barely. She jumped again, and again. Metal screeched against metal. The loud sound was drowned by the yelping and growling of the wargs and urks. She persisted on. The floor of her prison was moving. It had moved. If only she was heavier. She pressed her lips together. If she was to escape. She had to do it now. The darkness never left her alone for long. Aysel climbed higher into her cage and dropped herself down. The floor groaned and slid down an inch. She gulped, looking down over the cliff. Better dead than here. She climbed up her cage again, and again let her self drop down onto the rusty floor. It jolted and slid more. Her heart pounded in her chest. One more time... Aysel squeezed her eyes tight and let go of the bars above her head. It felt like time slowed. The bottom of the hanging prison slowly grew closer and closer till she felt her feet touch it and then time resumed again. Aysel grabbed the bars out of panic as the bottom of her prison gave out, clinging to them for dear life. The cage swung back and forth. Her feet dangled in the air, searching for solid ground, when there was none to find. Her grip was slipping. She could hear the urks foul voice's carrying, and smell their stench. Let go to die now, or hang on and live another day? Aysel knew her choice. She knew she could not risk staying alive. She know that the darkness wanted her for her curse. She may be cursed, but she would not join the eternally damned.  
>"Good Bye...My King." She said, looking up. Slowly her eyes closed and her grip loosened. The world slowed. The wind pulled, refusing to let her fall with out a fight. She spread her arms out. She was free. Free for the first time in her life.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 A New Path

***Shamefully walks in* Heeeeeeyyyy guys... Sorry I dropped ya'll for a while. Ahem. A really long while. The truth is I lost chapter four when my computer died on me and I've just been writhing in self-pity for the lost because it was reallllly good. But with the lost I realize I could make chapter four even better! And so I did. It is completely different than what I had written before and it is better. So good news for you guys! I really will try to stay on top of the story. Just keep giving me input! It really helps to read ya'lls comments. :) so till next time**

**Love,**

**-LOTB**

* * *

><p>Instead of falling to her death, Aysel found herself in another web. Its sticky coated stands were strong and thicker than those that had trapped her once before in the forest. She raised her head, looking all around her. She could see the dilapidated fortress above her and the cliff to which it perched on to her left and the forest to her right. Mounds of web wrapped carcasses laid around her. Briefly she wondered what they were, or maybe who they were. But it did not matter, because she was still living and she needed to get out of the web. She could not break the strands with her bare hands this time. And she could not pull herself free. She had lost the sword she had taken from the elves and her hunting knife had been taken from her when the elves first found her. She grumbled to herself and felt around for something to help her cut herself out. The web vibrated. Aysel froze. More vibrations shook her core. Slowly she looked to her left. She drew in a deep breath. The last thing she needed to deal with in her state was spiders. Spiders. They were larger and more terrifying than their woodland counterparts. They already knew she was there so Aysel began thrashing and pulling herself around. Aided by adrenaline induced strength she managed to tear the left side of her body free, grabbing hold of the closest corpses she yanked the right side of her body up. The spiders shook the great web violently, almost tossing Aysel back into the sticky mess.<p>

Aysel was faced with two choices. One, stay here and try to find a weapon. Or two, jump towards the river below. There was a chance that she would die with either choice. The first one more so than the latter. She shifted her weight so she could glance down over the web to the raging waters below. Scratch that. There was an equal chance she'd die by either decision. She shifted back to rest on the corpses that crackled and collapsed beneath her feet each time she moved. It was disgusting, but Aysel had other things to worry about, like how she wanted to die. She shifted back, her heel hitting something metallic. She stopped. The Spiders were almost on her, and there was a metal object behind her. No…It couldn't be… She turned and grabbed the glinting silver. It was! It was a sword. An elven sword at that! She didn't want to think about that she was standing on top on an elf. She sent a thank you up to what ever higher power had lent her this sword. It's gently curved blade led down to a simple handle adorned with simple brown thongs, feathers, a talon, and, a medallion. On the medallion held the family crest of the elf that it had belonged to. A harp and a torch surrounded by green and brown. Tempered judgment and zealous. Hope and Dignity. She gripped the sword and swung it upward into her first attacker. She will be slow to judge.

Aysel turned and sliced through another spider.

She will be devoted.

They swarmed her and she slashed and hacked her way through them.

She will hope.

They fell around her in bloodied pieces.

She will be dignified.

Aysel tucked the sword into her dress and tied it around her waist with the brown thong. Spiders swarmed towards her as a never ending army. She smiled and spread her arms, letting herself, once more soar.

Thranduil sat on his throne, looking down at his kneeling son. His expression was a mask of impenetrable boredom. His son had just given him the same news that he had heard for the last two weeks. She was nowhere to be found. No trace. Not a track, or a hair, or a body. Despair filled the empty space that she had left him. Thranduil, with a wave of his hand, dismissed his son. He had a kingdom to govern. Two more weeks of searching and he would command them to stop. He would move on in his life. Lead his people. It would be over. Thranduil leaned his head into his hand, closing his eyes. It would not matter if they never found her. If she would have stayed, she would have eventually died. They would have grown closer. He would have watched her grow old, her pale skin wrinkle, her hair slowly grow white, her body wither with age. It is better that she have left before he had time to start caring about the fragile creature. Thranduil slowly raised his head. His hand passed over a damp spot on his cheek. He pulled his hand away to look at the moisture. It reflected the flames from the torch. Angry suddenly flared up in him and he flung the tear away. How dare that lowly human creature evoke such an emotion from him. He was king! Thranduil pressed his lip together. It would be the last time such a thing happens to him.

Tauriel ran towards Lake Town. Kili, the young dwarf! She had to get to him before it was too late. Aysel had been wrong when she said that Legolas loved her too. She did not love Legolas. She loved the idea of him. Her true love laid in Lake Town, writhing in agony. Legolas trailed behind her. He would fallow her to the ends of the earth. He even knew that she did not love him back. It angered him that she loved a dwarf of all creatures. A dwarf. How could they even stand one another! It was an outrage. His father would never forgive her. How could she ever return to her home? She was a disgrace…but Legolas still loved her and felt the need to protect her, even though he knew, she did not need protecting.

Water lapped over her face, caressing her back into the world of the living. She groaned, pulling herself up out of the water more. The current had beaten her against every stone in the river, and then threw her out still alive so she could suffer more. She was pulverized. She was more blue and black than her normal pearly white. Her lips tender and split. One eye was swollen shut. She could feel every ache her body had to offer. But luck was still on her side. She had no broken bones. It seemed impossible with the beating she had just received. She began to laugh, a hysterical laugh. She was alive. She shouldn't be alive, but she was. She smiled up at the blue sky. The white clouds rolled past her at a leisure pass. She reached up for the sky, grasping at it slowly. There was still beauty in the world, even when the evil was closing in. There would always be beauty. If evil conquered beauty would still exist. It would be in the sky or in the single flower that gross upon a grave, or in the heart of every creature that still believed in the power of good. A small smile spread across her face. Evil could never truly win. And with that single beautiful thought Aysel pushed herself up and onto her feet. The wind ruffled her hair and pushed her forwards. She let the wind lead her into the forest. Her hand brushed cold metal. It felt good to know that it had stayed with her too. It gave her more hope. She would take it as her family crest. It represented everything she was and wanted to be. Tempered Judgment, zealous, hope, and dignity. A grin spread across her face. Just wait till _he _saw her. She felt harder, tougher, and more capable. She had fought with the great evil and won that battle and fought with giant spiders and walked away. She had battled the river and came out alive. What would he have to say to that? She wondered and grinned wider. She pulled her sword from her waist and twirled it in her hand, almost slicing her nose in the process. She frowned and tucked it back into her skirt. Better that no one saw that. She thought to herself in embarrassment. Despite all her accomplishments, she was still directionally challenged. She was lost. And she had no way of getting un-lost. So she kept walking in the direction that felt best. She walked until she became tired, and that was sooner rather than later. So Aysel climbed up into a tree and settled herself into a fork in the tree. A thong wrapped around her wrist, keeping her sword close to her. And with one long heavy sigh she fell into a deep dreamless sleep for once.

She woke to the sound of silence. It was normal for what state the forest was, but it still gave her a creepy feeling now that she was over her old adrenaline induced bravery. It was time for her to be cautious. She climbed up the tree and inhaled a long breath of clean air. The morning was crisp and the sun was just rising. She could see lake town far off in the distance, slightly north-east of her current position. She could make it back to the wood elves in less than a week in her current condition. She looked on the good side of things; it gave her a few days to heal. She just hoped that the swelling in her eye would go down. So Aysel start off immediately. She'd fine something to eat along the way towards him.

Two more days had passed since Legolas had left. More anger filled his mind. First _her _and now his son. Why were the people most important to him, running away? No. _She _is _not _important to him, he declared firmly. But she was always on his mind. Gaildren walked towards him and then dropped to a knee.

"Raise," Muttered Thranduil.

Gaildren stood and approached his lord."We have found evidence that suggests that Lady Aysel is still alive."

Thranduil glanced down at the sylvan elf. His heart suddenly beat harder in his chest, but he kept his mask of boredom on."Good. Find her, and bring her back to me." Thranduil commanded and with a wave of his hand dismissed the brown haired elf. She lived! Hope rose in him. She was alive. They could bring her back to him and he could make everything right with her. He would make everything right with her. He would beg for her forgiveness. No. What was he thinking? Kings do not beg. He will make _her_ beg. He will show her how much of a cruel master he can be.

Aysel woke on the third morning. Her progress was slower than she had thought. She had to rest often. Her aching muscles screamed in protest with every step. She began to think about what would happen when she saw him again. Would he be happy to see her? Or would he be angry that she ran away, probably the latter. Maybe if he saw what state she was in he'd pity her and let her be. But, why was she returning to him anyways? She could run and be free from him. From any master who wished to control her. What was she thinking? She should just turn around right now and head west. She drew in a deep breath and then leaned against a tree. Her own subconscious decision had led her towards the king. So maybe she should continue that way. It's the place she really wanted wasn't it? He was what she really wanted wasn't he?

While she was busy looking down at her feet, lost in thought she failed to notice the silvan elves surround her cautiously. It wasn't until Gaildren stood in front of her with an arrow in her face that she had even bother to look up. His dark brown eyes tender still, and kind.

"Milady is you wouldn't mind coming back with us…" He said politely. She gave him a gentle smile which threw him off guard.

"I suppose since you found me that I cannot refuse." She said softly and pushed herself from the tree."And I suppose that you will feel the need to take my sword from me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Her hand resting on the hilt.

"Yes Milady, I'm afraid I must." Gaildren started forward, but she held up her hand.

"And I cannot let you. I've grown fond of it. I will go with you without a fight. Lead the way Gaildren." She gave him a nod.

He watched her warily, almost like he was going to take the sword anyways. He knew that any elf that had accompanied them was faster than she was in her weakened state. She was in bad shape. It was déjà vu. When they first found her, she was in similar shape. Gaildren nodded and started walking towards their home. She had made it surprisingly far for a human in her condition. He glanced to his side were she limped quietly. She was coming along quietly. It made him more nervous than if she was kicking and screaming. Why was she so calm? Was it because she knew she was too weak to put any fight? Or had her time in the woods calmed her fiery spirit. The latter was probably the least likely as to why she was this calm. More thoughts ran through his head as they approached the gates of the kingdom. They opened as the group neared. The same two guards that Aysel had manipulated stood guard. She smiled softly at the memory. Their eyes trailed her as she walked past them. She almost spoke to them with a raised hand to see if they would flinch, but Aysel was not that cruel. So she kept her eyes ahead as the other guards departed them and it was only Gaildren and herself.

"To the king?"She asked softly.

Gaildren nodded solemnly. He feared slightly for the tiny creature. How could she stand on her own against the king? But then he remembered who stood next to him. A powerful woman. He forgot his fears. She would be fine.

Thranduil sat tall with his legs crossed in his normal fashion. His great antler throne framed him. Aysel walked along the pale bridge that leads to him. She could feel his eyes following her every movement. She looked straight ahead, refusing to raise her eyes just yet. She knew he saw her black eye, bruised body, her limp, her aches, her wild tangled hair matted with blood. Would he still care for her after she ran from him? But then she remembered that she was worthless to him. The corners of her mouth turned up. But he did care for her. He would have just let her die in the forest if he didn't. Her smile grew as she came to stand in front of the king. His eyes fell on her and she could feel the weight of them. Slowly she raised her light green eyes to match his pale blues. His lips curled up into a sneer.

"So she returns to me in poor condition, thinking I will just allow my people to heal her." The king scoffed.

Aysel kept her smile on her face as the king rose from his seat and slowly made his way down the steps.

"And she smiles, thinking that I will be persuaded by it. I am tempted to say throw her back out into the wild. But, I won't. I have other plans for her. Gaildren," He snapped," Take her to my room and tell the healer to go there as well." His anger was hot and searing. Aysel bowed with some effort and then whispered, "My king."

Thranduil turned at the whisper of her voice. He watched the battered girl back away from him still in a bow. Relief washed through him as she spoke. She was alive. He turned again, walking gracefully back up the steps to his throne.

Gaildren hurried her to the king's chambers, he was worried for her again. What were the king's plans? Hadn't the girl suffer enough? He didn't even know what happened to her, but it must have been something great for her to be able to smile so softly. He had never seen such an expression on her face. He had seen her fake smirk and her fake smile that she plastered on her face when she first arrived. She was different now and he was afraid to ask.

"I discovered the good will prevail evil." She whispered to the wondering elf. There was no need to elaborate any further. He did not need to worry over her any more than he was.

Gaildren glanced down at the small female who was short enough to be a dwarf and delicate enough to be an elf, in surprise."Excuse me?" He asked.

"You wondered how I could smile now. And it is because good will always triumph over evil." She smiled softly at the kind guard.

"H-how did…" Aysel shook her head. He did not need to know about her gift. Gift. She found herself smiling widely. Four days ago she would not have said that. She was amazed that just one glance up at the sky had turned her whole world around. Gaildren open the doors to the kings chamber and let her in first. She walked slowly down the grey steps. She glanced around the familiar space with its gray pillars and the blue bathing pool and his curved bed with the soft sheets. She smiled at his wine bottle. He did have excellent taste in wine. Gaildren followed behind her silently, and when she was settled in a chair, he went to call on a healer. She was left alone to her thoughts. She stared off into the flame that lit the comforting room. Her memory took her back to the first time he kissed her, the first time he had see what her gift was really like. She hoped that it would be the last time. Even now, she knew things that he shouldn't. The same things that horrified her and gave her hope.

To soon Gaildren came back with the healer, another silvan elf with pretty brown hair and green eyes. Aysel smiled at the woman and allowed her to dapple a herb mixture all over her body. Gaildren left the room when the healer had asked her to undress.

Aysel was still sitting still in silence when Thranduil came to his chambers hours later. He dismissed all the guards and the healer who was still there just to watch over Aysel. Thranduil towered over the red-headed girl. Aysel slowly raised her gaze to match his. She was silent, as was he. They just stared at each other for a very long time before Thranduil turned and poured two glasses of wine like he did every night before she had run away."Here" He said breaking the silence, holding up a glance for her. Aysel stood slowly and walked to him. She wore a clean dress; it was blue and complimented her skin. She took the glass and sipped it.

"Your taste is impeccable as always my king." She said offering him a small smile.

"Since when did I become 'my king'?" He asked looking down at her from the corner of his eye.

She smiled broader at him and didn't answer. She turned and walked back to her seat next to the bathing pool. Thranduil's eyes followed her. He traced the curls in her hair, the way her cheek turned up when she smiled, the different light in her eyes. His gaze dropped down to the gentle curve of her neck and suppleness of her breasts, and to her small waist.

"Enjoying the show are we?" she asked, the corner of her lips turned upwards as she causally looked over at him. Thranduil didn't bother in replying and sipped his wine. He continued to stare at her in silence. Aysel rolled her eyes and then continued to nurse the sweet wine, always aware of his heavy gaze. He then set down his glass of wine and walked over to the bathing pool next to her. Her took off his crown and handed it to her, which she took silently from him. He then unclasped the silver broach and let his robes fall to the floor. He was left standing in fitted grey trousers that then, came off easy enough. Aysel averted her eyes from his nakedness as he climbed into the spring fed pool.

"Bring me my wine Aysel." He said softly, though it was a command. But she stood anyways and went to retrieve his glass of wine that was almost empty. She took the liberty of filling it for him. After setting down his crown she turned and walked back to the pool which she kneeled by and handed him his full glass of wine.

"Now join me." He commanded again. He watched her face a soft blow crept in.

"Look away my king?" she asked timidly. She had always been timid in the intimate department.

He, surprisingly, did avert his eyes. She set her glass down and fumbled with the clasped that held her dress on her body. She finally got the dress off and her undergarments. Then with a shaking breath she entered the pool with her wine. After she was full submerged as far away from his as she could mange in the pool, Thranduil turned. His pale blue eyes glanced down, taking notice that she pulled her hair over her shoulders to give her more modesty. A small smirk grew on his face. She was still timid in some parts of her life. "So tell me of your little….adventure Aysel."

She took a sip of her wine then and set it on the floor.

"Well," She started," I ran into some unsightly fellows who captured me, but I escaped them. And then I ran into some more nasty spiders, but this time I happened upon a sword in their web and fought them off. Then I fell into a river and was carried downstream quiet always. All fun and games." She said, with a wave of her hand. It was the truth, without all the horrific details. She didn't feel she needed to impart those to him yet.

"That sounds frightfully fun. I hope you don't plan on venturing out any time soon. There are roomers of a powerful necromancer roaming around Dol Guldur. "His eyes never left hers. Aysel just shrugged."I think I've had enough fun for a while."

"Oh I hope not, I have lots of things planed for us to do once you're fully healed." The edge in his voice caught her attention and she looked up. He was inches away from her and she gasped, leaning back. A smile curled his lips and he set his glass of wine next to Aysel's. "I do hope you will be in the mood for some more fun…and games… as you put it. But don't worry. You won't have to leave home." Thranduil leaned in closer till their noses touched. Aysel's breath sped up. She smelled his sweet musk, tasted the wine on his breath."Doesn't that sound like….fun Aysel?" He asked, and all she could do was nodded. He smiled and then pressed his lips against her roughly. His large hands wrapped around her wrists and pinned them next to her sides and then he pressed his chest against hers, pinning her between him and the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut. His lips moved over hers, biting her lower lip. She growled at the pain and turned her head. A metallic taste filled her mouth. Blood. He had opened her busted lip again. Thranduil kissed the corner of her mouth, her jaw like, down her neck where he bit. Aysel gasped softly as his hot tongue ran over her sensitive neck. His lips brushed her skin again as he moved down, nipping and kissing to her chest. Aysel wiggled under his grasp, it made no difference. He was strong than she was. Thranduil kissed the hollow of her neck and then moved to the other side of her neck. He kissed and nipped his way back up to her lips. She didn't refuse him as he kissed her again. It was softer this time. His grip on her wrist loosened and he brought his hand to cup her face, tilting it up. She timidly kissed him back. His tongue brushed against her lips and she forgot how to breathe. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing herself closer to him. He groaned into her lips as her bare chest pressed against his. His hand dropped from her face and wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into hers.

"Don't ever run away from me again, Aysel."


End file.
